Drabble DJ
by wil.dj
Summary: mungkin bakal diisi penggalan cerita-cerita nyleneh yang mampir di otak will. singkat padat nan absurd. DaeJae - BAP - Daehyun - Youngjae
1. Kebutuhan Pokok Manusia

**Drabbel DJ (Kebutuhan Pokok Manusia)**

 **DaeJae**

 **By will**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

 _"diam dan dengarkan penjelasan seosaengnim! aku tidak mau di hukum"_ bisikan bocah berusia tujuh tahun terdengar cukup nyaring. mata bulatnya mengeluarkan ancaman yang justru terlihat imut

"ahhh! imutnya~~! ah benar! bisa aku memotret mu saat sedang kesal? itu imut sekali sunggu- "

"jung daehyun-ssi!" tegur pria setengah baya yang berdiri didepan kelas. tangannya memegang sebilah kayu panjang.

"apa kau paham dengan apa yang seosaengnim jelaskan?" tanya guru tersebut penuh intimidasi. bocah yang tadi baru saja di panggil tersenyum bodoh, sementara bocah lainnya menunduk takut.

"nde! saya paham seosaengnim!" jawab daehyun lantang

"ah. begitu rupanya, jadi kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku kan?"

"tentu saja!" ujar daehyun lantang penuh kesombongan. desas desus teman sekelasnya berdengung, sanksi akan jawaban penuh percaya diri daehyun

"baguslah, jadi bisa kau sebutkan 3 kebutuhan pokok manusia?" sang guru tersenyum culas melihat dahi daehyun berkerut.

"seosaengnim! apakah kebutuhan pokok manusia sama dengan kebutuhan pokok daehyun?" mendengar pertanyaan daehyun, sang guru menghela nafas pelan.

"memang kau fikir dirimu itu bukan manusia?" gumam sang guru "anggap saja samalah" ia kembali berucap lebih keras dan setengah sebal.

"tsk! itu mudah sekali," daehyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"kebutuhan pokok ku adalah.. youngjae!" daehyun berucap kencang serta melompat-lompat kecil. begitu bangga dengan jawabannya. sementara penghuni kelas dan sang guru tercenung akan jawaban daehyun. dan tepat disebelah daehyun, siswa bernama youngjae menutup wajahnya yang memerah. antara malu kesal serta gondok menjadi satu.

selang beberapa detik suara tawa meledak keras. daehyun mengeryit bingung. ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu dari jawabannya barusan. guru berusia tiga puluhan tersebut mendesah frustasi. mengusap kasar wajah nya yang dibumbuhi beberapa jerawat.

 _hahhh_

"jawab dengan benar atau aku akan memukul pantan bulat mu!" ancam sang guru main-main. daehyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, tapi masih berdiri tegap menghadap kedepan. sesekali irisnya melirik ke arah youngjae, teman sebangku nya yang menjadi kebutuhan pokok daehyun

"tapi itu benar seosaengnim! Kebutuhan pokok daehyun itu youngjae. tanpa youngjae daehyun tidak mungkin berpakaian rapi agar terlihat tampan.

Tanpa youngjae, daehyun tidak bisa makan dengan benar. Karena youngjae yang mengajari daehyun makan sendiri.

Lalu.. apa lagi ya.. umm.. ah! tanpa youngjae, hati daehyun tidak akan memiliki tempat tinggal yang layak!"

 ** _Blush_**

Disamping daehyun, sosok mungil youngjae menunduk dalam. Wajah nya kini sudah benar-benar merah hingga telinga. Dia masih kecil memang, meski tidak mengerti sepenuhnya arti kalimat panjang daehyun. Tapi ia senang karena dunia daehyun selalu terselip namanya.

Sang guru sendiri terpukau mendengar kata-kata polos daehyun namun penuh makna cinta.

 _Ya tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin sosok kecil ini begitu pintar membuat gombalan seperti ini? rasanya aku ingin menangis pilu._

 _Haruskah aku belajar darinya agar segera bertemu jodoh ku?_

Ratapan hati sang guru dibayar senyum penuh kebanggaan daehyun. Bocah kecil itu bahkan kini tengah berjongkok didepan youngjae yang mengalihkan pandangannya agar daehyun tidak bisa melihat wajah merahnya.

Sorak sorai siswa-siswa tahun pertama sekolah dasar tersebut semakin membuat wajah manis youngjae merona hebat.

 _Drama picisan ini membuat sisi jomblo ku merana! tolong keluarkan aku dari situasi memuakkan ini! **TT**_

* * *

 *****END*****

 ****Mind to R &R? ^^***

* * *

APA INI?! wkwk entah lah. cuma celotehan gak bermanfaat dari wil diwaktu kosong. mayan keliatan ketak-ketik biar dikira lagi ada kerjaan ama si bos .

btw makasih buat yang R&R kemaren. tadinya gak mau bikin sequel, tapi akhirnya bikin. dan ending nyaa... agak aneh sih.

publish gak ya sequelnya?

* * *

 **byebye.. see you ^^ '3'**


	2. Kaca Mata

**Drabbel DJ (Kaca mata)**

 **DaeJae**

 **By will**

 **WARNING ! AREA BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. BL**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

 _Hahhh_

"sekarang kenapa lagi?" himchan bersuara datar mendengar helaan nafas menyedihkan adiknya –jung daehyun.

"hyung.. "

"hmm"

"apa aku terlihat bodoh?" daehyun adik himchan yang menginjak usia tujuh tahun bertanya lesu.

"kau baru menyadari nya?"

"menyadari apa? aku selalu merasa pintar kok" kalimat penuh percaya diri daehyun membuat himchan tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ia berbalik memandang sang adik yang duduk _anteng_ dimeja pantry

"lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti tadi?"

"youngjae bilang _'kau terlihat bodoh. Jawaban mu tidak ada keren nya sama sekali!"_

"ternyata youngjae lebih peka dari ku"

"apa maksudnya itu?" daehyun mendengus sebal

"hyung tau cara agar aku terlihat pintar?" lanjut daehyun,

"coba pakai kaca mata saja, di kelas hyung banyak siswa dan sisiwi pintar itu rata-rata memakai kacamata" himchan bertanya tanpa menoleh, sibuk dengan masakannya. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan himchan melirik melalui ekor matanya, dan yang ia dapati hanyalah kekosongan.

"bocah sialan itu pergi begitu saja!" gerutu himchan seraya memasukan daging cincang kedalam air yang mendidih.

Dilain tempat, daehyun tengah berlari menuju bangunan diseberang rumahnya. Ia masuk tanpa permisi kedalam rumah sederhana tersebut.

"youngjae—ssi !" ia berteriak lantang saat memasuki pintu utama

"dia ada di kamar dae—ppfft!"

"ah kalau begitu aku kesana dulu hyung!" sergah daehyun mengabaikan tawa tertahan yongguk, kakak sulung youngjae.

Tangan kecil daehyun memutar kenop perak kamar bocah terkasihnya.

"youngja—ssi !lihat-lihat! Apa asekarang aku sudah terlihat pintar?!" sembur daehyun begitu memasuki kamar youngjae. Ia tak memperdulikan nafasnya yang terengah.

Youngjae tengah tengkurap, terlihat sibuk membaca buku. Ia mendongak, menatap sumber keributan. Mata bulatnya membola lucu, tak lama tawanya pecah begitu keras. Bahkan ia memukul guling disebelahnya. Kebiasan youngjae kala tawanya tak terkendali.

Daehyun ikut terkekeh senang. Ia selalu suka saat youngjae tertawa cantik seperti ini. Jantung nyaikut berdetak bahagia.

"bagaimana menurut mu? Apa aku sudah terlihat pintar?" Tanya daehyun seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamata sang kakek yang turun dari tulang hidung mungilnya.

Bocah manis diatas kasur masih tertawa lepas hingga sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"ya tuhan perut youngjae sakit sek—pfft _hahahah"_ mendengar kata-kata youngjae disela tawa tersebut membuat daehyun mendekat panik

"youngjae sakit? Mana? sebelah mana? " daehyun duduk diatas ranjang mungil youngjae

 _Hahaha_

"tidak-tidak! Youngjae tidak apa-apa" ucap youngjae setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawa.

Daehyun menghela nafas lega _"syukurlah"_ ia bergumam pelan

"nah, jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah terlihat pintar kan dengan kaca mata ini?" senyum daehyun merekah. Tangan kecil youngjae mengambil kacamata tua tersebut.

Kacamata bercorak macan tutul dengan lensa sebesar kacamata kuda kini berada ditangan youngjae. Benda keramat mendiang kakek daehyun.

"yaa kenapa dilepas? Aku jadi tidak terlihat pintar lagi" protes daehyun

"aku lebih suka daehyun yang seperti ini" senyum manis dari youngjae mengurungkan niat merajuk daehyun.

"benarkah? Tapi aku jadi tidak terlihat pintar lagi"

"kenapa daehyun ingin terlihat pintar?"

"karena youngjae bilang aku terlihat bodoh dan itu tidak keren" ucap daehyun sedih.

Youngjae dibuat tak enak hati, ia cukup ingat dirinya lah yang mangatakan hal tersebut.

"mendekat" titah youngjae,

"daehyun keren kok. Maaf sudah membuat daehyun sedih, aku tadi hanya malu" gumam youngjae seraya memeluk tubuh berisi _'sahabatnya'_

 _Fuahhhh!_

"syukurlah.. aku sangat takut youngjae jadi tidak menyukai daehyun karena terlihat bodoh" daehyun tersenyum lega

"tapi kata himchan hyung, orang pintar itu rata-rata memakai kaca mata"

"dengar, memakai kacamata itu tidak berarti dia pintar. Kepintaran seseorang tidak dinilai dari kacamata. Daehyun mengerti?" hazel indah youngjae menatap iris elang daehyun.

Lagak bicara youngjae mirip seperti ibu daehyun saat mengomelinya karena merusak bunga ditaman kota.

"uhm! Daehyun mengerti pak!" daehyun melakukan gesture hormat. Youngjae tertawa pelan

"youngjae belum tidur siangkan? Ayo kita tidur, kemari.." daehyun sudah telentang diatas ranjang mungil youngjae, ia menepuk lengan kirinya yang biasa youngjae gunakan untuk bantalan.

Si bocah manis menurut tanpa banyak Tanya, merangsek masuk kedalam pelukan daehyun.

"selamat tidur, daehyun sayang youngjae" lirih daehyun, tangan kecilnya mengusap sayang surai lembut youngjae.

"itu harus!" gumam youngjae, ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam pelukan daehyun.

 _Kenapa mereka bisa semanis ini!_ Ratapan itu berasal dari pria pemilik gummy smile yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan adiknya beserta anak tetangga didepan rumah kediamn keluar Yoo

* * *

 ****END****

* * *

bisa dibilang lanjutan kemaren sih wkwk. tapi ini bukan cerita beruntung kok. jadi ada kemungkinan chapter depan udah beda cerita. tergantung ide yg mampir aja. btw makasih yang udah R&R ^^ '3'

 _see you ^^_


	3. Game

**Drabbel DJ (Game)**

 **DaeJae**

 **By will**

 **WARNING ! AREA BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. BL**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

"youngjae—si "

"hmm"

"youngjae—si"

"hn"

"yaa jung youngjae!"

"jangan seenaknya mengganti marga ku jung daehyun!" youngjae bersungut sebal. Matanya masih focus memainkan game di layar ponselnya.

"itu bukan masalah besar, kau kan kekasih ku"

"cih, baru kekasih kan? Jadi jangan seenaknya mengganti marga ku sialan" hazel indah youngjae menatap daehyun tajam.

"ah! kau tidak sabar aku resmikan menjadi _istri_ ku yaa~ " goda daehyun

" _istri_ gundul mu!"

"aku berambut tebal! Apalagi yang dibawah sini"

"berhenti membahas bagian bawah mu! dasar me—akhh! Sial aku kalah!" youngjae berteriak garang. Tangan mungilnya mengacak surai kecoklatannya kasar.

Pria manis itu memincing, memberikan tatapan keji pada daehyun.

 ** _Glup_**

"itu… -ak –aku.. –kau bisa melanjutkan permainan mu, aku ke—"

"tidur diluar! Dan dua bulan kedepan tidak ada jatah untuk mu!" final youngjae. ia hengkang menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

 ** _Trackkk!_**

Bunyi retakan hati daehyun begitu terasa. Runtuh sudah harapannya _menggarap_ youngjae disela libur musim dingin.

 _ini semua gara-gara game sialan ini! siapapun pencipta nya akan aku tuntut!_

 _Oh tidakk! Bagaimana nasib burung ku dua bulan kedepan?_

 _Burung kecil ini pasti akan kedinginan~_

Daehyun meratapi nasibnya seraya mengusap-usap _burung_ kecil tersebut. Dan itu adalah tindakan terbodohnya. karena diusapan ketiga, sang burung lekas bangun dari tidurnya.

"tidakk ! YOUNGJAE—SSI ! _burung_ ku BANGU—"

"diam atau aku akan menambah pemotongan jatah mu!" youngjae membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, mendesis berbahaya memperingati daehyun.

Pria berkulit tan itu reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menahan nafas hingga youngjae kembali masuk kekamar hangat mereka.

daehyun masih meringis pilu memandangi _burung kecilnya_ yang sedikit mengembung.

 _Kasihan sekali dirimu.. wahai burung kecil ku, bertahanlah dua bulan kedepan.. untuk semenatara kau harus berpuas diri dengan permainan solo ku_

Rintihan pilu daehyun membuat youngjae yang berada dikamarnya tersenyum culas.

"rasakan!"

 _Poor jung daehyun_

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Makasih yang udah R &R ^^ '3' **

_see you ^^_


	4. Teman Rasa Pacar

**Drabbel DJ (Teman Rasa Pacar)**

 **DaeJae**

 **By will**

 **WARNING ! AREA BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. BL**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

Daehyun terus menatap teman sekelasnya yang terlihat lesu padahal ada semangkuk besar _ice cream favorit_ youngjae.

"youngjae-a.. kenapa? Dari tadi kau terlihat tak bersemangat hmm" daehyun menyentuh tangan mungil youngjae.

"hanya kesal sedikit" ketus melahap rakus _ice cream_ didepannya. Seolah melampiaskan rasa kesal yang bercokol di hatinya.

Daehyun tersenyum menahan gemas. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk youngjae yang kini dalam mode merajuk entah karena apa. Diam-diam ia mengarahkan ponselnya guna merekam aksi menggemaskan youngjae.

Kekehan daehyun akhirnya meledak saat melihat sudut bibir youngjae basah oleh lelehan _ice cream._ Hazel indah temannya itu memandang garang kearah daehyun

"apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"tingkah menggemaskan mu" jawab daehyun kalem. Ibu jari nya mengusap _ice cream_ yang bertengger nyaman disudut bibir youngjae. Sebenarnya itu modus sih.

"tsk! Jangan pegang-pegang!" sungut youngjae sebal. Ia menampik tangan daehyun, memalingkan wajahnya yang berubah warna.

Tawa tampan daehyun terdengar makin keras, beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat sempat mencuri pandang sosok tampan daehyun.

"tsk! Bisa kau hentikan tawa jelek mu?!" bentak youngjae sengit. Ia menghentikan acara makan _ice cream_ nya

"hei.. kau ini kenapa hm? Ada yang mengganggu mu?" daehyun meraih tangan youngjae untuk di genggam.

"ada! Kau lah yang mengganggu ku" decih youngjae

"aku?" daehyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"iya! Kau jung daehyun" jari youngjae yang kecil namun masih terlihat sisi kelaki-lakian-nya menunjuk wajah tampan daehyun

"ini, sikap mu yang seperti ini mengganggu ku jung daehyun" jelas youngjae

"sikap ku yang mana?" dahi tan daehyun mengeryit bingung

"semua sikap mu. Kau terlalu perhatian pada ku untuk ukuran seorang teman. Membelikan ku _ice cream,_ mengantar-jemput ku padahal arah rumah kita berbeda, selalu memperlakukan ku begitu lembut seolah aku ini akan retak jika menenkan ku sedikit saja. Ini membingungkan bodoh!" ungkap youngjae kesal. Ia mengaduk mangkuk _ice cream_ yang masih tersisa setengah.

"bagian mana yang membuat mu bingung? Tanya daehyun masih tak mengerti

"tsk! Aku kan sudah bilang semua nya! Semua sikap mu membuat ku kesal! Kita hanya teman dan kau bersikap melebihi seorang teman!

Perhatian mu itu seperti seorang kekasih tapi status kita hanya sebatas teman! Kau paham itu?

Dan karena sikap mu, kau membuat ku terlalu berharap brengsek!" teriak youngjae penuh amarah. Ia bahkan kini berdiri dari duduknya. Tak ayal banyak penjalan kaki yang menatap mereka penuh minat.

Sosok manis youngjae tengah berteriak marah itu sungguh menggemaskan. Rasanya daehyun ingin mengurung youngjae dibalik kamar hangat miliknya.

 _Ya tuhan… dia imut sekali_ ratap daehyun dalam hati. Ia harus bisa mengontrol diri, isitilah kerennya _stay cool_

"kalau begitu jadilah kekasih ku dan kau tidak akan bingung lagi dengan semua sikap ku" daehyun ikut berdiri, menggenggam kedua tangan youngjae

"aku fikir hanya dengan tindakan kau bisa mengerti perasaan ku. Ternyata memang perlu secara lisan juga ya. _i love you_ " senyum tampan daehyun menaikkan suhu tubuh youngjae. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya dialiri daya listrik kasat mata. Ia merasa begitu malu dan juga bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

 _"_ _aku merasa seperti mendorong nya agar mengatakan cinta pada ku"_ gumam youngjae malu.

"aku mencintai mu.. dari dulu youngjae pabo" tangan besar daehyun menarik youngjae. Memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukan.

Rasa nyaman menjalar memenuhi rongga tubuh mereka berdua.

"ahh aku lega sekarang bisa memeluk mu dengan bebas seperti ini"

"kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakan mencintai ku?" youngjae bertanya tanpa menatap daehyun. Mereka masih asik berpelukan didepan sebuah toserba. Tak peduli akan pandangan segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang.

"aku fikir tindakan saja cukup menyampaikan seberapa dalam aku mencintai mu"

 _Hahahaha_ –youngjae tertawa lebar.

"bodoh! Itu hanya omong kosong. Tidak semua orang merasa puas hanya dengan tindakan. Setidaknya sedikit penegasan dari kata-kata itu jelas diperlukan"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar sanggahan youngjae, ia memegang dagu sang terkasih, tinggi badan mereka yang tak jauh berbeda memudahkan daehyun menjangkau bibir kenyal youngjae

 ** _Cup_**

"aku mencintai mu, kau milikku. Milik seorang jung daehyun"

Degup jantung youngjae meningkat drastis, ia tak pernah mengira kalimat manis daehyun bisa menjadi alat pemacu jantung yang sangat efektif untuknya.

Kecupan hangat itu masih begitu terasa, hangat lembut dan gurih.

 _oh youngjae! Jernihkan fikiran mu!_

"aku juga mencintai mu. _I'm yours_ " bisik youngjae, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher daehyun. Enggan membiarkan si pemacu jantung memergoki wajah merahnya.

 _Sekarang kita bukan lagi teman rasa pacar, tapi benar-benar berpacaran layaknya pria dan wanita. Masa bodoh dengan gender!_

"mari kita berjuang menguatkan ikatan yang baru terhubung ini" lirih daehyun tepat ditelinga kiri youngjae. Sang empu menggelijang geli.

 _-terima kasih sudah membuat 'kode keras' yang menarik ku keluar dari zona pertemanan kita. Teman rasa pacar… goodbye—jung daehyun_

* * *

 ** ****END******

* * *

ini udah agak panjangan kan? wkwk yang kemaren emang pendek banget si, yaa namanya juga drabble.. #ngeless

ohh iya, di chapter ini ada beberapa kata yang _indonesia_ banget kata aku. wkwk gak tau kenapa lagi suka aja.

btw readersnim makasih banget yaa udah mau baca dan bahkan banyak yang rajin nge-review perchapter.. aku terhura bangettt **TT** setelah sekian lama jarang up aku fikir gak ada lagi yang mau baca coretan ku **TT**. dan baca review kalian juga bikin aku ketawa ngekek sendiri. gak bisa mingkem kalo baca jejak kalian wkwk makasih yaa **'3'** #tebarkecupan

sekali lagii... makasih yang udah **R &R **di chap sebelumnya.

 ** _see You ^^_**


	5. Malaikat

**Drabbel DJ (Malaikat)**

 **DaeJae**

 **By will**

 **WARNING ! AREA BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. BL**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

Dua pria berseragam polisi berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan ibu kota. Patroli ringan keseharian mereka di wilayah asri tersebut.

" _sunbae_ tidak terluka kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu, harusnya aku yang meringkus peguntit itu" polisi bername tag _jung daehyun_ menunduk penuh sesal. Andai dua hari lalu ia tidak izin untuk mengambil cuti guna berkencan buta, ia pasti bisa menolong _himchan hyung_ –sunbae cantik—yang bertugas bersama daehyun.

Saat ia absen, himchan mengalami segaris sabetan mata tajam pisau yang dilayangkan penguntit gila tersebut. si penguntit gila itu mengaku amat mencintai himchan hingga ia kalap ketika melihat pria cantik itu tengah berpelukan mesra dengan kekasihnya. Niat hati ingin melukai kekasih himchan, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Karena himchan menyadari terjangan pria gila itu, ia sontak menahan serangan si pria gila. Insting polisi catik itu sungguh tidak setengah-setengah, ia tanpa takut menahan sabetan tersebut dengan lengannya.

Dan endingnya? Yahh begitulah, lima belas jahitan sukses menarik kulit mulus himchan yang terbuka.

Insting hebat sekaligus bodoh kan? Daehyun rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi mungkin begitulah jika kita mencintai seseorang, ia akan melindungi apapun yang menyakiti miliknya.

 _Ahhh rasanya aku juga ingin memiliki satu orang yang seperti itu_ daehyun meneranwang jauh

"oh iya, bagaimana reaksi yongguk hyung melihat mu terluka didepan matanya?" Tanya daehyun penasaran. Apakah kekasih pendiam himchan tercengang begitu saja atau malah berteriak ketakutan melihat darah membasahi lengan putih kekasihnya?

Mereka berbelok di ujung jalan, menaiki undakan tangga menuju pertokoan pernak-pernik unik.

"kau tidak akan percaya" senyum tipis himchan hyung menguar aroma bunga dimana-mana. Daehyun menaikan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan

"penguntit itu hampir sekarat dipukuli yongguk, pasti penguntit itu akan mati dalam hitungan menit jika aku tidak menghentikan aksi menakjubkan kekasih ku" himchan terkekeh bahagia. Seakan bangga kekasih pendiamnya melakukan baku hantam.

Tapi untuk seukuran makhluk seperti yongguk, itu hal di luar dugaan

 _Hahaha_ "tidak mungkin…." Gumam daehyun tak percaya

"cinta itu bisa merubah siapapun, makanya segeralah jatuh cinta. Siapakan mental mu untuk meraska… "

Kalimat panjang himchan tidak daehyun dengarkan sama sekali kala matanya menangkap siluet indah yang tengah menuruni undakan tangga dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil yang menggemaskan. Jantung daehyun berdetak menggila. Bahkan daehyun kini lupa cara bernafas secara benar

"—hyun! Yaa jung daehun! Kau mendengar ku tidak sih?!" sungut himchan sebal. Nasehat panjang nya diabaikan oleh sang _hobbae_

"hyung… apa kita sudah mati?"

"hah?!"

"aku melihat malaikat.. indah sekali…" gumam daehyun tak dimengerti himchan,

"disana, malaikat itu begitu menggemaskan. Apa kita sudah berada di surga?" pertanyaan daehyun terdengar makin _nyleneh_. Kerutan dahi himchan semakin berlipat. Pandangannya ikut menatap jauh kedepan. Tepatnya pada seorang bocah berseragam sekolah menengah atas.

Surai madu itu bergerak anggun mengikuti loncatan ringan kaki rampingnya. Kekanakan tapi amat sangat cocok dengan rupa imut pria tersebut.

Himchan masih tak habis fikir ada jenis pria semanis dan secantik itu. Aura kecantikan yang berbeda level dengan wanita kebanyakan.

"malaikat…" sapa daehyun tepat didepan wajah mempesona malaikat berseragam anak sekolahan

Pria manis yang berdiri diatas dua undakan tangga menatap polisi berkulit tan. Wajah tampannya terpahat apik. Mata elang itu memandang sosok dirinya penuh puja.

Himchan menutup sebagian wajahnya menahan malu melihat tingkah daehyun.

"selamat pagi" sapa siswa tersebut dibarengi senyum manisnya.

"ah malaikat juga bisa berbicara" gumam daehyun.

 _Hahahaha_

"abaikan celotehan bodoh pria ini. Selamat pagi yoo youngjae" ucap himchan canggung. Ia mengucapkan nama lengkapnya setelah membaca name tag siswa manis itu.

Youngjae tersenyum sopan "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" youngjae menunduk singkat, hendak berlalu meninggalkan dua polisi yang tengah berpatroli.

"maaf, kau malaikat dari surga yang keberapa" daehyun menahan lengan si pemuda manis

"saya manusia seperti anda tuan. Dan bisa tolong lepaskan tangan anda? Jika anda sebegitu tertariknya dengan saya, tolong enyahkan jauh-jauh fikiran tersebut.

Saya masih normal dan suka dua gunung kembar. " senyum manis itu menghilang tergantikan wajah datar. Sialnya jantung daehyun masih saja berdetak tak stabil melihat perubahan ekspresi makhluk manis didepannya.

"aku juga suka gunung kembar, tapi untuk sekarang aku lebih suka gunung kembar yang ada dibagian belakang tubuh mu manis. Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menarik ku kedalam pesona mu" daehyun tak merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam youngjae.

"tindakan anda sekarang bisa dikatakan perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan. Saya bisa melaporkan hal ini dan Sebagai pihak berwajib seharusnya anda tahu tetang ini kan?" kalimat pria manis itu sungguh menggetarkan hati daehyun.

"wajah mu juga bisa dikatakan memicu perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan manis"

"maaf saja jika saya jelek!" youngjae bersungut sebal. Masih mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat daehyun

"oh tidak! Justru kau terlampau indah! Aku bahkan sempat berfikir sudah berada di surga karena melihat rupa malaikat mu. Dan hal itu lah yang sedikit banyak termasuk dalam list pemicu perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan versi jung daehyun" pria berseragam polisi itu berkelakar konyol.

Paras youngjae sudah memerah sempurna, biasanya ia tak akan _mempan_ dengan rayuan seperti ini. Tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda saat mendengar kalimat manis yang terucap dari bibir tebal polisi didepannya.

"cukup jung daehyun! Kau membuatnya tak nyaman" sergah himchan. Ia menarik paksa lengan junior nya.

"maaf kan tingkah memalukan _junior_ ku. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum pria idiot ini semakin menggila" himchan tersenyum canggung.

Tanpa banyak kata, pria manis itu melangkah cepat menjauhi dua polisi tersebut.

"kau ini- ya! Kau mau kemana?!" belum sempat himchan mengeluarkan petuahnya, daehyun sudah mengambil langkah mengikuti _malaikat-nya_.

"seperti nya tangan ku tergelincir dan tanpa sadar mengambil benda ini" daehyun menunjukan benda persegi yang ada dalam genggamannya, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Himchan sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur daehyun menjadi polisi, bukan _tukang kutil_ mengingat kelihaian pria asal busan itu dalam _meminjam_ barang yang bukan miliknya.

"aku kembalikan benda ini dulu hyung!"

Daehyun melangkah pasti mengikuti _sipencuri hati_. Fokus nya terbagi dua, sesekali ekor matanya melirik youngjae yang berjalan enam meter didepannya. Tangan jenjang itu bergerak cepat membuka ponsel _si malaikat manis,_ jangan tanyakan bagaimana sipintar daehyun bisa membuka ponsel yang terkunci itu.

Perkara yang mudah untuk ukuran polisi seperti daehyun.

 _"_ _nah.. selesai!"_ jerit daehyun senang. Ia baru saja memasukan rentetan angka pada ponsel youngjae dan segera menekan _icon_ telpon berwarna hijau pada _lcd_ benda persergi tersebut. tak lama berselang ponsel daehyun bergetar pelan.

"kena kau _manis_ " gumam daehyun, senyum puas membuat ketampanannya meningkat beberapa level. Bisa dibilang tindakan daehyun _agak_ criminal, selain telah _meminjam_ ponsel itu tanpa seizing pemiliknya, daehyun baru saja menyalin seluruh data tetang youngjae yang tersimpan diponsel canggih itu. Di mulai dari gambar, pesan-pesan si manis dengan beberapa kawannya ataupun akun social media youngjae. Sekarang Semua bisa daehyun control memalui ponselnya sendiri.

 _"_ _ahhh tidak sia-sia aku belajar IT dari youngwon hyung. Ugh ini pertama kalinya aku terlihat seperti maniak"_

Youngjae tampak duduk nyaman disebuah halte, menunggu bus yang akan mengangkutnya menuju tempat ia menimba ilmu. Dengan langkah ringan daehyun berjalan mendekat kearah _malaikat-nya._

"hai man—"

"aku tampan!" jerit youngjae tertahan. mata bulat itu memincing tajam. Bukannya takut, daehyun malah menahan hasrat untuk tidak memeluk makhluk menggemaskan ini.

"baiklah-baiklah.. kau sangat tampan tuan muda" daehyun tersenyum tipis

"ini, ponsel mu tadi terjatuh" lanjut daehyun seraya menyerahkan benda pipih itu pada sang empu.

Ekspresi bingung youngjae kentara jelas. Ia yakin sudah memasukan ponsel kedalam ransel. Hal yang tak mungkin tiba-tiba ponsel nya jatuh.

"lihat, ransel mu terbuka, mungkin saat kau melompat-lompat _imut_ ponsel mu terjatuh" bibir daehyun tak bisa berhenti melengkung kala mengingat lompatan lucu youngjae menuruni tangga.

 _Jika dia melompat saat kami bersatu mungkin rasanya benar-benar seperti disurga_

Tanpa sadar daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengenyahkan fikir mesum itu.

"terima kasih!" ketus youngjae. Ia segera beranjak menaiki bus yang berhenti didepannya. Sebelum pintu bus tertutup sepenuhnya daehyun berucap

"nama ku Jung daehyun!- " teriak daehyun. Pintu bus telah tertutup, kendaran besar itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halte. Daehyun berlari kecil mengimbangi tempat dimana youngjae masih berdiri menatapnya aneh.

"—Lahir 28 juni 1993! Aku suka makan, ah tidak ! tapi sekarang aku lebih suka dirimu! Asal dari busan golongan darah A! " lanjut daehyun berteriak nyaring diiringi langkah kaki yang berjalan semakin cepat mengikuti laju bus tersebut.

"sampai jumpa lagi youngjae-ssi!" tangan daehyun melambai penuh semangat. Senyum tak henti merekah dengan pandangan terus mengekori bus yang menghilang di persimpangan.

"rasanya seperti hidup kembali" daehyun bergumam pelan. Memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak begitu kencang

 _"_ _dasar polisi bodoh!"_ dilain tempat, youngjae menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum lebar. Meski batin serta fikirannya terus mengumpat, tapi raut wajahnya tak bisa membohongi siapapun.

Pipi chubby itu memerah jelas, Kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

 _Drrtt drtt_

Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk membuat ponsel youngjae bergetar.

 _Nomor baru?_

* * *

 _-tolong kembalikan hati ku yang kau ambil, atau bisakah kita barter? berikan hati mu pada ku sebagai kompensasi pencurian ini—_

 _Dari calon suami mu_

 _Jung daehyun_

* * *

"mati saja kau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-END-**

 **-R &R?-**

* * *

aku balik lagii dengan cerita _makin nylenehh_ wkwkwk

absurd ya? apalagi pas bagian DH sok-sok an nyuri data pribadi youngjae. aku gak ahli dibidang itu jadi gak bisa ngejelasin secara detail hahaha

di chap ini kayaknya gak bisa di bilang drable deh wkwk kepanjangan. maaf yaa

makasihhh banget buat yang udah setia Read and Review. buat ghost reader makasih juga mau luangin waktu buat baca thehehe.

Ps: buat guest yang kemaren review di "fade away" baca ff ini, balesan reviewnya disini aja yaa .

untuk dae (guest) :

makasih masih mau baca ff pertama ku yang ancurnya amit2 **TT.** itu sebenernya belum end. ide nya melayang buat ngelanjutin lagi. mungkin gak bakal di lanjut hehe maaf yaa. tadinya mau aku apus, tapi sayang review readersnim pasti ikutan ke apus.

review kalian itu berharga banget.. jadi kalo mau apus beberapa ff sendiri (yang ternyata gak layak di post tapi udah aku posting) itu suka mikir-mikir karena review readersnim pasti ikutan ke apus. jadi ff yang gak di lanjut tetep bertengger manis di akun ini wkwk.

pokoknya makasih buat kalian yang udah mantengin coretan ku ^^

 ** _See You '3'_**


	6. Malaikat (Part 2)

**Drabbel DJ (Malaikat Part 2)**

 **DaeJae**

 **By will**

 **WARNING ! AREA BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. BL**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

Matahari kini sudah kembali menyembunyikan sinarnya. Waktunya sang matahari istirahat setelah bekerja seharian menyinari bumi. Tapi lain hal nya dengan daehyun. Ia masih setia menunggu pria manisnya.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan sejak itu pula daehyun belum melihat wajah manis youngjae. malaikat yang sudah menjerat hati daehyun.

Ingatan daehyun kembali lari kemasa dimana takdir mempertemukan mereka, dan juga bagaimana takdir dengan kejamnya memisah mereka. Jika mengingat hal itu rasanya daehyun ingin sekali menangis tampan. Ini semua gara-gara tugas dari bos gendutnya!

Andai ia tidak dipindah tugaskan selama tiga bulan penuh. Daehyun tak mungkin kehilangan moment bersitatap dengan youngjae-nya!

 _Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi! Kenapa juga saat itu ponsel ku harus kecelakaan?!_

Daehyun terus meratapi nasibnya.

Inikah tanda bahwa ia tidak berjodoh dengan youngjae?!

 _Oh tolong hapus kata TIDAK itu!_

Apa daehyun sudah bilang ending mengenaskan setelah aksi perkenalan "menganggumkannya?" pada sosok manis youngjae didalam bus?

Ceritanya seperti ini..

Alkisah.. tepat setelah daehyun melakukan sesi perkenalan diri. Ia dengan begitu antusias membuka ponsel canggih miliknya yang baru saja lunas dua hari lalu.

Pria tampan kita ini sungguh antusias hendak melakukan aksi stalking pada akun si malaikat. Namun karna terlalu asik dan tak memperhatikan sekitar, ia tidak menyadari gerombolan anak berseragam senior high school berlarian kearahnya, adegan itu berlalu begitu dramatis. Sekumpulan anak tidak tau diri itu menabrak tubuh jenjang daehyun, menyebabkan ponsel dalam genggaman daehyun terlempar ketengah jalan tepat ketika sebuah truk besar melewati tergeletaknya ponsel malang daehyun dan selanjutnya…

 ** _KRACKKH!_**

Bahkan sampai sekarang bunyi "kark" itu masih terrekam apik dikepalanya. Bunyi memilukan itu juga tidak hanya sekali! Pasti kalian tau seberapa banyak roda sialan sebuah mobil truk.

Sekali lagi daehyun menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya daehyun tak menyayangkan ponsel canggih itu, yang ia sesali adalah isi didalam ponsel nya! Ia baru saja melakukan perbuatan mulia dengan niat mengawasi malaikat manis itu melalui ponsel baru daehyun. Namun yang terjadi… daehyun bahkan belum sempat menilik betapa manis nya puluhan gambar yang ia _salin!_

"rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang juga" ratap daehyun pilu.

 ** _Klotak!_**

Daehyun mendongak mendapati cup ramen yang baru saja ia habiskan dijatuhi satu keping uang. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Bocah kecil didepannya memandangnya melas.

"berhentilah mendesah seperti kakek yosi.. pasti paman banyak hutang ya? Semoga uang jajan yosi bisa membantu" tangan mungil si bocah menepuk pelan bahu lebar daehyun.

Dalam sekejap bocah itu berlari menaiki undakan tangga. Meninggalkan daehyun yang masih tercengang. Ingin rasanya marah karena di hina sebagai _peminta-_ minta, tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang daehyun tidak menyalahkan bocah baik hati itu sih.

Tapi.. hei! Mana ada _tunawisma_ setampan daehyun?!

 _Hahhh sudahlah, besok aku kesini lagi._

Wajah tampan daehyun terlihat makin kusut. Ia memutuskan beranjak dari sesi menunggu sang malaikat tapi tak kunjung ia temui. Sudah tiga hari beturut-turut ia sengaja menunggu youngjae-nya. Disisa cuti panjang yang diberikan sang atasan daehyun ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan youngjae.

Tentu saja untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas penyakit rindu yang sudah youngjae berikan padanya.

 _Tinn tin!_

Daehyun sedikit terperanjat mendengar bunyi klakson yang berasal dari sebuah taxi di seberang jalan.

"pak polisi!" jerit pria di balik kemudi taksi. Senyum merekah muncul di bibir daehyun.

"paman yoo!" daehyun berlari kecil menghampiri sosok pria yang setengah tahun lalu ia tolong. Semenjak itu mereka memang cukup sering bertemu dan makan bersama.

"apa yang pak polisi lakukan disini?"

"menunggu malaikat ku paman, tapi sudah tiga hari aku mencari dan belum juga menemukannya" deahyun tancap gas memulai aksi _curcol_.

"woah! Siapa gerangan wanita yang berhasil memikat polisi baik hati ini?!" tuan yoo sedikit mengejek. Jika tak salah ingat beberapa bulan lalu daehyun baru saja mengatakan tidak akan lagi mengikuti kencan buta karena teman kencan yang daehyun dapat kan selalu meminta hal-hal yang merogoh kocek terlalu dalam.

Bukannya daehyun pelit, ia hanya sedikit perhitungan. Daehyun hanya akan _royal_ pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya patut diberi _ke-royal-an(?)_

"ah.. sebenarnya bukan wanita. –dia itu seorang pria yang sangaaattt manis!" daehyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan gemas. Paman yoo tertawa kebapak-an

"omo.. omo… pak polisi suka pria manis? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari dulu? Anak laki-laki paman juga sangat manis. Menikah saja dengan anak ku" ujar paman yoo dibarengi tawa lepas. daehyun ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

 _Hahahaha_ "maaf paman, bukannya pria tampan ini menolak. Tapi hati ku sudah terjerat oleh malaikat itu"

"paman jadi penasaran seperti apa pria yang kau katakan sampai menolak tawaran menjadi menantu paman" tangan keriput pria setengah baya itu mengusap dagunya yang sedikit _"berumput"_

"jangan khawatir paman, jika malaikat manis itu sudah ku temukan, pasti aku akan mengenalkannya pada paman!" daehyun mengeluarkan senyum seribu watt nya

"ugh! Paman sakit hati di tolak seperti ini! sebagai ganti nya, ayo makan malam di rumah paman! Hari ini ada perayaan kelulusan si bungsu. Istri paman masak banyak hari ini"

Mendengar kalimat menggiurkan sang paman membuat semangat daehyun yang tadi berada dititik nol kembali naik. Dengan penuh semangat ia mengangguk berkali-kali, mengundang tawa lepas paman yoo.

Apa ada yang menanyakan bagaimana dua pria berbeda usia itu bertemu?

Cerita klise kok. Mirip seperti sinetron-sinetron di negera sebelah. Saat itu daehyun ketiduran di pos dan terpaksa pulang tengah malam karena telepon dari kakak nya. Sebagai adik yang berbakti, daehyun mengiyakan tanpa banyak tanya, tapi saat kaki jenjang nan seksi itu melangkah ia melihat seorang bapak-bapak tengah bergelut dengan taksi nya.

Daehyun yang memang pada dasarnya baik hati –ekhekm—berinisiatif menolongnya. Setelah bercakap-cakap singkat dan mengecek keadaan mesin, ternyata masalah itu tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh daehyun selain dibawa ke bengkel. Bermodalkan kekuatan seadaanya daehyun mendorong taksi itu sampai menemukan bengekl terdekat.

Kurang lebih seperti itulah pertemuan dramatis dua pria berbeda usia itu.

"ayah pulang!" teriak pria paruh baya si pemilik rumah sederhana.

"ahh sayang kau sudah pulang. Duduk lah aku panggilkan anak-anak dulu –omo! Siapa pria tampan ini?" istri tuan yoo terperangah melihat daehyun.

"jangan menganggumi pria lain didepan suami mu iren-ssi" ucap tuan yoo penuh ancaman. Daehyun terkekeh canggung. Sementara nyonya yoo tersenyum maklum

"ini pak polisi yang sering aku ceritakan. Pak polisi, perkenalkan yoo iren, sumber kebahagiaan paman" nyonya yoo tersipu malu. Daehyun mengulum senyum. Dibenaknya ia juga seperti dua sejoli ini.

 _Ahh malaikat ku.. kau dimana_

"—si! –pak polisi! Kemari lah, kita duduk dulu. Istri paman sedang memanggil si bungsu! Anak tertua paman tidak bisa datang. Dia masih menikmati pekerjaan baru nya" tuan yoo menarik kursi kayu di sebelahnya. Daehyun tersenyum tipis, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mendaratkan pantat seksi nya diatas kursi.

Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap ringan membahas tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Meski mereka sudah lama mengenal, tapi ini lah kali pertama ia bersua dengan keluarga tuan yoo

"polisi mesum?!" pekikkan indah barusan menghentikan tawa daehyun dan tuan yoo.

Degub jantung daehyun bertalu cepat. Ia masih ingat! Amat sangat ingat dengan suara indah bernada _judes_ ini.

"oh! Kau mengenal bapak polisi baik hati ini?" tuan yoo tampak antusias.

 _Semakin mudah menggoyahkan pertahanan daehyun agar berpaling dari malaikatnya!_ Sambung tuan yoo dalam hati

"baik hati apanya! Dia itu polisi mesum ayah!" teriak youngjae protes. Ia masih tidak terima daehyun dibilang baik hati.

Dari mana sisi baik hatinya?! setelah melontarkan rayuan manis tapi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja?! Padahal sejak pertemuan itu youngjae jadi rajin melewati wilayah patroli daehyun. Berharap bisa bertemu polisi gante—ekhem—mesum itu. Namun yang didapat youngjae setelah berkeliaran selama sebulan lebih hanyalah polisi cantik rekan se-tim daehyun.

Youngjae bermain aman kok. walaupun dia berkeliaran, sebisa mungkin youngjae tidak berpasan dengan si polisi cantik.

"mesum itu sifat ala—"

"PAMAN YOO! Saya mohon! Izinkan saya menjadi menantu paman!"

Tuan yoo berjengit kaget, bahkan kedua kakinya naik keatas kursi. Mata segaris itu menangkap sosok daehyun tengah bersujud menghadap nya. Youngjae sendiri kini berpegangan pada dinding. Kakinya seketika melemas mendengar _pinangan(?)_ daehyun.

"hehh?! tadi kau menolak tawaran ku! apa sebegitu manis nya youngjae sampai kau berpaling dari malaikat mu? jadi pria itu harus setia pak polisi?!" ditengah acara _pinangan dadakan_ daehyun, tuan yoo malah sibuk menasehati si polisi tampan.

"ayah! Apa-apaan itu?!" suara lantang youngjae terdengar menggema. Ia tak habis fikir ayahnya menawar-nawaran hal demikian.

 _ayah fikir putra tampannya ini barang huh?!_

"paman, sebenarnya malaikat yang aku maksud itu youngjae. apa aku tidak mengatakan nama malaikat itu?" daehyun masih duduk bersimpuh. Melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat youngjae memerah malu

"kyaaa! Nikah kan mereka segera _sayang!_ " suara lain ikut memberi saran ditengah adegan _pinagan_ daehyun

 _Ugh! Kenapa aku melamar dengan cara yang tidak elit? Ah itu bisa diulang nanti_ daehyun mengulum senyum membayangkan ia membawa keluarga nya guna meminang youngjae.

 _tidak tanggung-tanggung! Polisi mesum ini dengan tidak tau dirinya langsung meminang ku! Dan sialnya jantung ini terus doki-doki! –youngjae—_

* * *

 ****END****

 **R &R?**

* * *

 **UP!**

garing ya? thehehe maaf-maaf. aku udah ketik-apus-ketik-apus kayak ada yang kurang tapi gak tau jadinya begini deh. garing banget wkwk maaf kalo mengecewakan dan diluar kemauan readersnim.

moment daejae nya gak ada ya? hahaha yaa anggep aja ini drabble DaehyunxBapaknyaYoungjae .

drabble yg ini mau sampe 2part aja apa gimana?

semaunya readers aja aku mah haha.

okee makasih banget yang udah luangin waktu buat R&R ^^

malam..

 _ **see you ^^**_


	7. IRI

**Drabble DJ ( Iri )**

 **daejae**

 **By : Will**

* * *

 **Typo = (ciri khas will)**

* * *

jemari panjang daehytun bergerak cepat mengusap layarnya . terus men-scrol kebawah hingga berhenti disatu postingan _genius soulchild_ yang tak lain adalah akun dari penggemar kekasihnya.

bibir tebal itu tertarik keatas. mengulang senyum tipis menikmati video berdurasi singkat. dalam video tersebut tergambar jelas youngjae -kekasihnya- baru saja keluar dari studio. berjalan anggun dipenuhi senyum yang membuat siapa saja meleleh -termasuk dirinya-.

youngjae berjalan melewati manajer, tak lama ia melambai dan tersenyum hangat. berbincang riang dengan beberapa staff disana. manajer juga berdiri disampingnya ikut tertawa ringan hingga pipi tembab itu terangkat dan menutupi mata sipitnya saat tersenyum.

fokus daehyun terus berporos pada youngjae, bagaimana bibir itu bergerak melontarkan kalimat obrolan yang terdengar seru.

 _hahhh aku merindukannya_ desah daehyun dalam hati. ia mengusap layar itu penuh perasaan seakan tangannya tengah mengusap pipi halus youngjae.

tak lama gerakan mengusap layar itu terhenti tepat ketika tangan mungil youngjae memeluk bahu berisi manajer. daehyun mendengus sebal, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali youngjae memeluknya sesantai itu didepan publik.

"pasti manajer senang sekali dipeluk seperti itu! aku juga mau" gumam daehyun penuh rasa iri.

"daehyun- _ssi_ sebentar lagi latihan dimulai" ingat seorang pria yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dari daehyun

"hyung, uhmm.. boleh aku keluar sebentar? aku ingin menelpon seseorang" pinta daehyun.

"baiklah, jangan lama-lama" sepeninggal pria itu, daehyun beranjak dari duduknya. hendak keluar ruangan guna menelpon sang terkasih

daehyun segera membuka ponsel menekan icon video call pada applikasi berwarna hijau. dering nada sambung daehyun nanti dengan sabar, hingga deringan ke empat wajah manis youngjae memenuhi layarnya.

"aku merindukan mu" ungkap daehyun mengawali pembukaan. jauh disana youngjae memutar maniknya malas

"kita baru berpisah beberapa jam"

"lihat ini! aku juga ingin kau memeluk ku seperti ini didepan babys" rajuk daehyun. sebelah tangannya menunjukan video dari fans youngjae didepan layar ponselnya yang baru.

youngjae memandang daehyun datar.

"apa kau tidak puas memeluk setiap malam huh?"

"tidak!"

"tsk! aku matik-"

"aku sangat merindukan mu... jangan melirik gadis cantik-cantik disana" sela daehyun sebelum youngjae mematikan sambungan. seulas senyum youngjae menyejukan terpahat indah. jantung daehyun berdesir. seberapa banyak pun senyum yang youngjae berikan, ia tak pernah merasakan kebosanan. justru yang terjadi kebalikannya. ia ketagihan, apalagi jika bibir itu daehyun lumat. terkadang ia suka _kalap_

"kalau kau lupa, aku sering dikatakan lebih cantik dari mereka" kini senyum culas youngjae berikan

"itu fakta nya" daehyun mengangguk setuju. kalimat spontannya sontak menciptakan rona merah dipipi tembam youngjae

 _ya tuhan.. dia manis sekalii_ imajiner daehyun sibuk menyubat hidungnya yang hujan darah

 _hihi_

"aku jadi ingat self drama kemarin. melihat mu satu frame dengan wanita aku merasa seperti melihat anime yuri" daehyun tertawa kencang. wajah manis youngjae terlihat menahan amarah.

"menyebalkan!" teriak youngjae dibarengi menghilangnya rupa manis kekasih daehyun dari ponsel sang empu. daehyun tergagap, merutuki kebodohannya karena membuat youngjae marah.

 _hihi tapi marahnya youngjae itu sangat menggemaskan_

"AH !" daehyun terkejut mendapati ponselnya bergetar menampilkan icon panggilan masuk. nama kekasihnya terpampang jelas, daehyun menjerit senang. ia dengan kilat menggeser icon telepon berwarna hijau

"aku juga merindukan mu! semangat latihannya-"

 ***cup***

tepat ketika bunyi sebuah kecupan melayang, panggilan singkat tersebut berakhir. siapa lagi jika bukan youngjae yang mengakhiri panggilan? mustahil untuk orang sekelas jung daehyun mematikan sambungan terlebih dulu ketika tengah berbincang dengan youngjae.

pria bermarga jung ini bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu hebat. perasaan bahagia sesak memenuhi rongga hatinya. hal sekecil apapun yang youngjae lakukan untuknya, akan sangat berarti bagi jung daehyun.

"arhggggg! AKU MENCINTAI MU!"

 _'ahh~~ aku jadi tidak sabar ingin pulang dan main di ranjang bersama youngjae-ku fufufufu' -jung daehyun-_

* * *

 ****THE END****

* * *

haii ^^' lama ya gak up hehehe ide ku mampet ey. sebenernya ini bikin dari pertengahan bulan lalu, sebelum ada kabar part 2 yg katanya kisseu beneran wkwk

udah ah jan panjang2 ngoceh nya. makasih yang udah R&R ^^

PS : buat guest dae, haha ya jelas di notice dong. semua reader ku selalu di notice kok eaeaea.. buat mba sooya juga xixi (guest juga bener gak?). kadang kalo ada guest tuh sebenernya pengen balesin. tapi bingung mau bales dimana. mau di bales di update an selanjutnya ntar gk di baca lagi, terus malu juga ama balesan yg bakal aku kirim di baca reader lain wkwk. balesan ku kan suka alay ^^'

 _see you ^^_


	8. Krisis Percaya Diri

**Krisis Percaya Diri**

 **Daejae**

 **by - will**

 **Drabble**

* * *

mata elang itu fokus menatap _gadget_ hitam yang berada di tangannya. suara dua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sangat ia hindari terus menggema memenuhi ruangan cukup luas di dorm terbaru mereka.

"dae, waktu nya makan" pintu bercat gading terbuka. sosok manis berbalut apron terpampang jelas

"berhenti menonton itu dan cepat keluar" sambung nya datar

"youngjae- _ssi.._ sebanyak apapun aku menonton ini rasanya tetap menyesakkan" gerutu pria bernama daehyun

"kalau begitu jangan di tonton! dasar masochist" dengus youngjae dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

 _hahhh_

"dasar im jae bum sialan!" ponsel yang tengah menayangkan acara _celebrity bromance_ ia lempat keatas ranjang milik kekasih nya. saat ini mereka sedang menikmati masa liburan dan ia memutuskan mengunjungi dorm. disela acara _gabut_ setelah membantu himchan memberesi isi dorm,daehyun memilih membuka luka lama dengan melihat acara sialan itu.

"cepat lah jung daehyun, aku sudah lapar" tangan lentik himchan mengisyaratkan agar ia segera duduk.

youngjae duduk disamping himchan yang berhadapan dengan daehyun

"kenapa lesu sekali? sudah puas menyiksa diri?" ejek himchan

"sudah hyung. dan kau tau? aku jadi semakin tidak percaya diri jika bertemu dengan _jb_ "

"kau itu tampan bodoh! jadi hentikan rasa tidak percaya diri mu" himchan menunjuk daehyun menggunakan sumpit nya

"aku tampan jae?" daehyun mengabaikan himchan

"ya"

"tuh kan! kau lihat hyung? youngjae tidak benar-benar menganggap ku tampan" rengekan menyebalkan daehyun membuat himchan pusing kepala

"kau ini tuli ya?! youngjae bilang 'IYA!' dan itu artinya.. youngjae mengakui mu tampan"

"tapi dia seperti terpaksa" decak daehyun

"di acara itu youngjae tertawa lebar saat menghabiskan waktu bersama jaebum. dan si sialan itu juga menuruti semua kemauan youngjae. jadi sudah dipastikan insting ku selama ini benar! aku yakin dia itu hanya berkedok sebagai sahabat mu tapi nyatanya punya rasa pada mu _sayang~~"_

youngjae menghela nafas kasar, jika sudah merengek dan minder seperti ini daehyun sulit di hentikan

 ** _cup!_**

"mau setampan apapun jaebum dan sepenurut apapun dia, hati ku tetap tertuju pada mu oke? bagi ku, kau yang paling tampan! sekarang diamlah dan habiskan makanan mu" ujar youngjae lembut setelah mengunci bibir tebal daehyun dengan kecupan. ia bahkan harus mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencapai bibir tebal kekasih nya yang terhalang meja berisi makan malam mereka.

daehyun mengangguk patuh, wajah nya merah padam hendak meledak.

ia selalu saja merasa krisis percaya diri jika melihat ketampanan jaebum

"daehyun-a, kau tenang saja.. meskipun dalam segi fisik dan sikap kau kalah telak dari im jaebum, tapi lihat lah sisi lain. junior rasa big mu itu bisa dijadikan aset penting untuk memikat youngjae"

"uhukkk!" youungjae tersedak mendengar penuturan himchan. dan daehyun begitu sigap menyodorkan air putih untuk sang terkasih

"pelan-pelan jae.."

"sebaiknya aku melihat dari sisi seberapa besar rasa cinta ku pada youngjae. itu terdengar lebih romantis hyung.. bukan begitu _sayang_ " daehyun menaik-turunkan alisnya genit

youngjae hanya berdehem canggung dengan wajah memerah. himchan sendiri bedecak sebal karena kembali menjadi nyamuk diantara dua insan itu

"dasar laki-laki kerdus" desis himchan tak suka

daehyun mengendus bak kucing lalu berucap "aku mencium bau-bau rasa iri"

dan usai mengatakan hal itu, kepala daehyun mendapat _geplakan_ sayang dari himchan, youngjae tergelak hebat memukul bahu himchan cukup kuat.

"nah, melihat tawa mu ini membuat ku semakin jatuh cinta pada mu jae hehehe "

 _/blushh/_

* * *

 *****The - End*****

 **Mind to R &R?^^**

 **...**

* * *

 _See you ^^_


End file.
